The main goal of the Cell Culture Core facility is to provide a stable, reproducible and reliable source of virus stocks and relevant KSHV-infected and uninfected primary and immortalized cell cultures for all of the projects involved in this program. This centralized source would be cost-saving and provide for reproducible experimentation across the different laboratories. The Core will support all four projects with the following aims 1) produce, isolate and titer stocks of KSHV and recombinant KSHV strains 2) grow, maintain and provide KSHV-infected and noninfected tissue culture cells 3) process tonsil and oral KS biopsies for tissue sectioning or primary cultures 4) provide training for virus production and purification, cell culture growth and maintenance and for biosafety methods and procedures for producing and utilizing herpesviruses in research.